Cinder Yugi
by cuteRyou
Summary: GenderBender: femYugi, FemBakura, and femJoey We all know the tale of the Cinderella story's but this is different from the 3. I tell you that it's Once Upon a Song and Another Cinderella story but don't be fooled for this is truly different from the 2.but to find out why please go and read. Puzzleshipping, puppyshipping, and thiefshipping. "DONT LIKE DONT READ AND DONT BE MEAN!"


**Bakura's note:**

i am sorry that i have** not** **uploaded** any thing no dark past happy future and all you readers are waiting for what will happen but write now im struggling on a scene right now and i did complete most of it but it dont save so im giving you a story to read right below the note and i promis that i will upload it soon but not to soon so i present the classic fairytale story called Cinderlla but in my virsion in this story Yugi will be a girl but all you know Cinderlla so no need for a summery so here it is and agin im sorry and I might have a lot of miss spelled words so im sorry. XD I wish not to correct

* * *

Cinder Yugi

Now we all know the tail of Cinderella and all stories start with once upon a time, but since that is commen i will take you back when the child was born. To when the mother was a live, well in this case the mother was nice at first then cruel. There was no step mother there was 2 daughters as well. It takes place in moderan time in Domino city but still magical but not the magic we all know in most fantasy it takes friends to create magic so lets began.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" Her husband rushed to her as the children named Anzu and Vivian fallowed them out of the house and into the care and drove to the hospital. When they got help she was rushed to the emergency room as the rest of the family waited. After 3 hours of waiting the docter got them and seen a child in the mother's arms it was a baby girl and was very adorable then Vivain spoke up "can we name her Yugi mommy?" The mother smiled at he daughter and shook her head yes.

Well years past since that day the child name Yugi was 16, Vivain was 17, and Anzu was 18 the father had abandon his family for another women and the mother well she was cruel to Yugi but she did let her make friends and go to school but she wasnt allowed to date. When she gets bullied at school her mother didn't really care, she puts her to work after she comes home and night she cry's to her self because she felt unloved with his sister's teasing her. the reason tease is because she was a beautiful child she had the same features as her father but she was fair skinned, she had innocent eyes, her lips were full and they were pink like a cheery blossom, and her cheeks were rosey as well.

Yugi got up by her alarm clock, wakes up her sister's, gets dressed, and cooks them breakfast and she gets a bowl of cereal and eats, then leaves after washing the dishes. When she left her house Yugi spotted Josephine but she calls her Joey "Hey Joey wait up!" They girl turns and sees her friend "hey Yug, are ya going to the masquerade dance next week?" "i told you befor Joey mother wont let me." Joey started pouting but had an idea "ask your mom if ya can come to my house and tell her im not going, and i heared from Seto that his cousin Yami is looking for a girlfriend at the dance but they must have awsome dancing skills, must be calm, and can sing. And you have a awsome voice Yugi!" "Fine i will go but i dont have a dress to wear" i can ask Bakura to make you one because she love's to making clothe's and i can make mask's for us as well."

When they got to school they met up with Bakura (ya there's no Ryou in this) then went to class. After all there classes they went to there final class witch was gym, Bakura and Yugi struggled so they had easier things to do in gym like walking and jumping jacks and every one was jealous. While they did hard things then suddenly Vivian and Anzu walked over to them. "Hello little sister, you know what you and your friend here is weak and spineless" "well, you cant say anything really because your so stupid that you dont even know what 2 + 2 is." "Yes we do its 10" "like i said stupid the only reason you guys passed your classes because Yugi did your homework and class work for you now leave us alone oh and by the answer is 4." This ticked the girls off and Yugi tryed not to laugh so they both pushed Yugi and Bakura down, and about that time Yami and Marik ran to catch since they were heading that way and seen everything.  
Vivian and Anzu looked at the guys and started blushing then ran off and the guys rolled there eye's. Yugi looked at Yami and her face turned red as she stood up quickly and so did Bakura "thanks for catching us but w-we must go" befor they could reply the girls were already gone "Marik?" "do you think Yugi looks like a angel?" "yes but i like Bakura i think she's a goddess."

After a week past Yugi asked her mother if she can go to Joey's sinces she's not going and the wicked mother said "yes but if you lie to me your going to get the worst thing you could imagine and i will know if you went since your sisters are going." that afternoon she packed her clothe's to go to Joey's, when she got there Yugi knocked on the door and Joey's father answered "hello Mr. Wheeler may i come in?" he let her by and he knew what the girls were planning and he knew about her mother he asked Yugi many times if she wanted to stay with them but she refuesed the offer. Yugi go's up stair to see Bakura and Joey almost ready "Yugi i got your dress" Yugi was dazzled by how pretty it was the dress was it was Easter purple with a ribbon on the side that was the color of her eye's, the dress went down to her knee's and it was puffy, and it was sleeveless and the dress was silk. "And i made the mask for it" the mask had purple sequence on it with a Easter purple father on the side a band to hold it in place on the face.

The girls had finally got ready and Joey's father drove them to the dance. When they got there the girls stepped out of the car and every one was watching them as they walk inside, there was people dancing, talking, and soon Seto, Marik and Yami walked to them. Seto and Marik to Joey and Bakura to dance and left Yugi and Yami alone. "care to dance miss?" she smiled and took his hand "i will be happy to." the went in the middle of the dance floor and a song just came up it was the tango with twist and when the started dancing every one stopped a made circle around them. "your very good at dancing" "speak for your self hotshot" "a little feisty aren't we?" "How ever you want to call it" she gave a smirk as the song ended and they finished with a pose. People cheered then the D.J began to speak " now that was some dancing skill's, well all right guys and girls its time for karaoke so who is 1st and dont be shy." Yugi looked at Yami and remembered what Joey said so she walked to the stage asked for mice and told the man the song she wanted to sing (year with out rain). Joey, Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Yami were watching her as the to girls high-fived each other and the guys were confused and didnt recognized the girl eather. Anzu and Vivian seen her and tryed to recognize the girl (and we all know there stupid XD so she wont get caught) but they were jelous because she danced with Yami then music started,

**Oooooh Can you feel me when I think about you? With every breath I take Every minute, no matter what I do My world is an empty place**

**Like I've been wonderin the desert For a thousand days ( ohhuh ) Don't know if it's a mirage But I always see your face, baby**

**I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh The stars are burning I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind ) Can't you hear me calling My heart is yearning Like the ocean that's running dry Catch me I'm falling**

**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet Won't you save me There's gonna be a monsoon When you get back to me Ohhhh baby**

**I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love (love) A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side (side) Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh**

**So let this drought come to an end And may this desert flower again I'm so glad you found me Stick around me baby,baby,baby,whoaa It's a world of wonder With you in my life So Hurry baby, Don't waste no more time And I need you here I can't explain But a day without you Is like a year without rain Ohhohoh**

**I'm missing you so much (much) Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side (side) Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh**

When the song ended people were screaming a cheering as she walked off the stage to Yami. "Fallow me" he said, so she took his hand and fallowed. they ended up near a rose garden not to far from the school "its beautiful" "would you like to slow dance with me?" "I would love to" she gets out her cell and puts it on slow music as they danced. "So can i ask for your name?" "um...no i want to keep it a secret you have to figure it out." when she said that her phone stopped playing and it was ringing so she picked it up and seen the caller id and told she the male to be silent. "Hello?" "are you being good at Joey's house?" "yes i am mother" Yami could hear everything that was going on "well im about to stop by and your friends house because you left your hairbrush on your bed when i came to expect your room and remember when you come home dont ask me if you go to Joey's house until 3 month's is over, oh and the house is dirty again so you need to clean when you come back." "ok mother see you soon" she turned to the cnfused boy and said nothing. She started to take off but Yami grabbed her rist "don't leave and does your mom make you her maid or some thing?" "no time to talk got to go!" she jerked her hand and dropped her cell on the ground and left to find Joey and tell her about the he saw her leave, he picked up the cell and is going to be determined to find the girl.

The girls got home befor the evil mother got there and knocked on the door "hello miss Muto i see you got her hair brush i will give it to her if you like." "No i will take it to her i am her mother after all" Mr. Wheeler let her in and hope the girls had already changed to there pj's, the mother seen the girls playing duel monster on the floor and Bakura was watching. "Here's or hair brush" "thanks mom" "didnt i take those away from you?" "ya and you gave them back" "well im going to take them again so hand them over" Yugi began to form tear's as she gave it up and the unfit mother took off and left and slammed the door. Mr. Wheeler walked in there where the girls were and seen Yugi crying and Joey was holding her. "Mother wasnt mean at one time i was little then befor i met you guys."

**Flash back:**

_i was 3 years old when she was kind but when dad started having an affair he took off a left with a nother women i begged him to take me with him and he said "the time i leave i will take you with me" but he broke that promise and i was left behind thats when mother became mean._  
_I couldnt play have friends and i was getting beaten forced to learn how to cook and clean and soon the beating stopped and i was given some freedom but i still have to cook and clean, and thats when i met you guy's after i moved._

**End of flash back**

She continued to cry "ok that's it im tired of your mom treating you like this and i know one person who can help" the father looked at her father " who?" "My boyfriend Seto he can higher lawers and you are living with me and my dad you can keep your last name if ya like but your living with us no if's and's or but's" Yugi was sniffling and Bakura was smiling at her plan and the father agreed to the plan.

The next day she went home and started cleaning. "Were glad you home little sister now we need you to wash our clothes and clean our rooms" "ok" "oh another thing Yugi mom said clean her room as well." she mummbled under her breath **'i cant wait till i move.'** The time she got done with the chores, she cooked dinner, then went to sleep.

Yugi woke the next morning done the usual thing befor school and met with her friends when they stepped in the school there was flyers about the masked girl and Joey and Bakura looked at her. They both talked at the same time "YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!" "not so loud and no im no-" befor she finished the tree guys came behind them (i dont even need to say it you guys know) "tell who what?" the tree asked "that Yugi is the girl that you danced with that night oh and Seto i need your help" she grabbed his arm and dragged off with him. Yugi's face was red as a tomato and she hid behind Bakura "if your the girl I danced with then so sing that song that night" "it's ok Yugi and i know most girl's here, when they sing it sounds like a cow dying. Come on for me please..." Bakura was begging and Yugi broke and the guy's were looking at Bakura and Yugi "fine" she started singing and it sounded like an angel, she stopped after the 1st chorse "you are the girl then this is your phone and about your mother-" he stopped talking as she took the phone and started crying a little as she ran to the girls bathroom. "Please for give her she doesn't really like talking about it and that's why Joey needed Seto's help becuase she know's he can help, now why you exuese me" she started walking where she went until Marik grabbed her arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek "see ya later kitty." she blushed really hard and from there she left.

Bakura walked in the girl's bathroom and seen little Yugi in a corner curled up in a ball crying a little."It's ok Yugi and how did he know about that only i,Joey and Seto know's how did he find out?" she sat down beside Yugi hugging her "i-i i dont know...i think it was at...the dance when we were alone..."

Mean while with Joey and Seto

"Come on Seto ya know i cant affored to get a lawer why do you think i got put in jail for a week." She starts begging useing her puppy eye's until he broke "fine you win But on one condision help me get Yugi and Yami together, puppy" "i think those to will" they both started kissing passionately. (they dont know whats what happened earyler)

With Marik and Yami

"Well i guess i just wait for here and ge-" before he finished Anzu had his arm and girls swarm around Marik and Yami. "Im the girl in the mask Yami" he started gaging at her ugly face "no your not, none of you are, i already found her and thats my Aibou Yugi." All the girl's got mad and Vivian called her mother and told her that Yugi was at the dance, and the evil mother was very angry and the boys knew what was coming so they ran into the girls bathroom. "You girl's need to come with us especaily you Yugi your in danger now, the other girl's are going to kill You better come on!" Yugi and Bakura got off the floor and the guys picked them up brydal style and ran out of the school and near Yugi's house. (school was over any way XD) "im going home" "wait i will walk with you" she turns to Yami "you cant only Bakura can and i think she would like it if she walks with Marik today" "fine then i guess i see you tomarrow?" "ya" she turns and starts walking home.

Yugi's pov:

**'After i told Yami he could fallow he didnt beg me at least now i got get my chores done'** i sighed after my thought when i stepped on the porch and was about to open the door, but it was jerked open and my mother pulled me in. "I thought i said you couldnt go but you went any way now it's time for your punishment." The wicked mother pulled me down to the basement tied me where i couldnt move. Then i seen her walk out, she came back with a belt a knife and the 2 girls "im not going to punish you they are. Girl's we need her so dont kill her just my thin cut's ok?" "Yes mother" the two walked to me as the mother watched, as they started hitting me with fists, belts, and cutting me with the knife. "You are the uglyest girl i ever seen i wish you were never been born!" Anzu said. I couldnt stop screaming and crying until we all heared a door slam open and running foot steps.

Joey and Seto

They were both walking to Yugi's house with lawer's and when they reached there, they both heared screaming so they slammed the door open and started running twored the sound, open the basement door and saw Yugi getting beat "YUGI! LET HER GO!" Joey yelled as she ran and started punching them as Seto called the police and getting an ambulance. Soon they both came an arrested the 3 and and took Yugi to the hospital unconscious.

Narrator:

A week later Yug was doing a lot better her friends, her new boyfriend, and Mr. Wheeler was all in there talking. "Looks like Yugi is going to be your sister Joey." And they giggled until a man and women came in the room. "Im looking for my little girl named Yugi Muto" he knew she was in this room "well she left and dyed after you left her so get out" "well i know i left you dear but i just couldnt take you because i wasnt able to take car of you" "I DONT CARE GO AWAY!" She smelt alcohol on him and every one else did as well, so they new he was a drunk. He started getting closer but Yami and Mr. Wheeler got in front of him "leave or i will get some one to make you" from there he gave a groan and left.

FUTURER SPEED!

Years later, on every thing that happened, Yugi and Yami and a 3 year old son name Jaden and the group always stuck together and let there kids have fun at the park and lived happly with there lives.

Narrator:

You know stories have happy ending's and new beginning's but i think if im just going to leave it off with a new Beginning's like they always do in fairytales but remember and never for get 'treat people the way you want to be treated and dont let people boss you around like in this story did' and some happy ending's must come to an end so i hope you enjoyed Cinder Yugi for it's magical but not to magical, all it took was friendship and love.

* * *

Bakura's note:

I hope you enjoyed please tell me how you liked it i know it sucked but i did try. At least and again im sorry about the delay in my chapter story im struggling right now but i will uplode soon but not to soon. -sweat drop- -^.^- v.v"


End file.
